1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a print control device, a printing system employing the print control device and a computer-readable recording medium storing printing program for generating print data to a plurality of printing device in parallel.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a print control device which generates PDL data to be transmitted to printers connected to the print control device based on data generated by application software running on a personal computer. Such a conversion process is typically executed by a program known as a printer driver. The conventional printer driver is configured such that, when a designated printer is not busy, the printer driver transmits a printing job to the designated printer even if one or more print job are parallelly executed by other printers at the same time.
Specifically, the printer drivers are independent from each other in appearance and operate corresponding to respective printers even if the printer drivers use the same program module. Therefore, a plurality of print jobs may be executed by a plurality of printers connected to the same personal computer. In such a case, run out of memory capacity may occur. To avoid such a problem, a so-called swapping is performed and part of a memory area is temporarily transferred to a hard disk of the personal computer to generate a necessary memory area. An example of such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-15611 (hereinafter, referred to as '611 publication).